The present invention relates to carrier assemblies and more particularly to apparatus for holding an electrical controller unit which includes a trailing electric cable, and for easily repositioning the controller unit to a desired position at a work station.
When an individual performs tasks at a work station at which various apparatus is more or less permanently installed and which requires the use of ancillary and auxiliary equipment that must be placed in a position that is convenient to the operator, such auxiliary equipment or apparatus can be mounted on a carrier assembly of size and complexity that generally is a function of the size and weight of such apparatus. For example, a work light can easily be positioned at the end of an arm assembly with suitable linkages and biases so that the lamp can conveniently be positioned by the operator. Similarily, microphones and simple push button controllers can also be mounted on simple balanced linkage assemblies without great problems.
Where the apparatus that must be moved for the convenience of the operator is large and bulky, such as an oscilloscope, or where other complex and heavy equipment must be moved around the work station, a separate, wheeled cart can be provided which is sufficiently rugged to transport the apparatus. Some work stations, however, do not readily permit the use of carts and many ancillary apparatus are either too bulky or include substantial cables which make the use of an articulated arm mounted at a single location impractical.
There is a category of auxiliary apparatus which is designed to control the operation of electronic equipment and which is too small to require a cart and yet too large to be mounted on an articulated arm. Further, such controllers include trailing electrical cables which should be kept out of the way of the operator.
One typical control apparatus that does not lend itself readily to either a cart or an articulated arm is a multi-track tape recorder controller, which is sold as an accessory to a master tape recorder. The controller permits, at a remote location, a complete duplication of all controls that are otherwise located on the tape recorder console. A typical remote controller may be as small as one foot square and yet would have attached to it a substantial cable assembly which must attach to the recorder unit.
Such multi-track tape recorders are commonly utilized in recording studios. A work station at a recording studio is primarily a large console which includes the necessary controls for several input and output channels. Depending upon the number of channels to be controlled and the amount of free area desired, a typical console could range from six to eight feet in width, with the operator being required to shift positions at the console, depending upon which input channels are being utilized and must be controlled. Such a console may be considered a work station, necessitating some freedom of movement of the operator with respect to that station.
If a remote control unit is provided for the tape recorder, than it is important for the operator of the console to have the tape controls convenient to where he happens to be, relative to the console. Such a remote tape controller depends, for it utility, upon being accessible to the operator, no matter what his position at the console.
A separate cart carrying the remote control unit is not particularly convenient and has the problem of the trailing cable which must be accounted for. Certainly, an articulated arm is inadequate. While the problem addressed is directed to the needs of the console operator in a recording studio, it is clear that similar problems exist in other work stations when using other auxiliary and ancillary remote control units of complex electrical equipment.
According to the present invention, a carrier assembly is provided that operates on a track that can be mounted to the underside of the console in the recording studio. A truck assembly is mounted on the track and includes a normally actuated locking brake which holds the truck in any preselected position on the track. An arm extends from the truck and includes a mounting head that is capable of full rotation. The controller is mounted to the rotatable portion of the mounting head and a tilting mechanism permits a fixed adjustment of the controller relative to the axis of rotation.
The mounting head also includes a normally actuated, locking brake assembly that holds the controller in a desired orientation once the position has been selected. A single control lever, when pushed, simultaneously releases both locking brakes and permits the operator to relocate the entire assembly relative to the track and to reposition the controller and reorient it with respect to the rotational axis. Releasing the handle reengages both locking brakes.
A unique cable carrier assembly is mounted on an extension of the carrier arm and includes a pair of cable carriers which support and suspend the cable. The carriers are free to translate in the axial direction within limits on the arm and are also loosely mounted so that they may rotate around an extension of the arm.
The carrier assembly holds the cable with sufficient slack to permit repositioning and reorienting the controller without requiring an excessive amount of trailing cable, while holding the cable close to the console work surface and away from the legs of the operators seated at the console.
The truck assembly rides on a specially designed track that includes a forward, rail portion which is engaged by a recirculating ball bearing, low friction support member, while a guideway is provided at the rear of the track in which a roller bearing assembly, attached to the truck, bears on the guideway. A frictional brake is normally biased into engagement with the rail assembly so as to hold the truck against translational motion.
The rail portion of the track functions both as a support member and a fulcrum about which the truck assembly can rotate. The roller member which rides in a channel, is maintained in engagment with the channel by the rotational moment created by the weight of the controller at the end of the arm, rotating about the rail portion. If the controller has been removed, the guideway prevents reverse rotation of the truck about the rail portion.
The rotational head utilizes a splined member with a corresponding splined collar that is axially translatable with respect thereto. By displacing the splined post in the axial direction, the mounting head is free to rotate, while releasing the splined post returns it into engagement with the splined collar, thereby locking it against further rotation. Simple translational motions are therefore required to release and energize both brake systems. Therefore, the brake release function can be accomplished through a simple lever combination which can easily be operated with one hand.
The novel features which are believed to be characteristic of the invention, both as to organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof will be better understood from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings in which several preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.